jojofandomcom-20200222-history
The World
|-| Part 6 = |ja_kanji = ザ・ワールド（世界） |user = DIO |namesake = |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A |precision = B |potential = B }} is the Stand of DIO, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance A humanoid Stand, The World is tall and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt. It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin-ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply-pointed toes, similar to those of DIO's outfit in Part 3. In the colored manga, The World is completely yellow. In the anime, it is grey-skinned and has golden clothes. In the OVA, The World is grey-skinned and ivory clothes. It's revealed in DIO's notebook that he intended to engrave 14 words on his Stand to remember them,Chapter 690: Jail House Rock! (1), pp.7 although it's unknown if he actually does so before his death. Personality The World shows no particular personality, although it occasionally smiles as it pummels others.Chapter 256, DIO's World Part 10Chapter 263, DIO's World Part 17 Its Stand cry, seemingly communicated by DIO, is Abilities The World is an exceptionally powerful Close-range Stand much like Star Platinum as noted by Noriaki Kakyoin and Jotaro Kujo, but boasting an effective manifestation range of 10m.Chapter 252, DIO's World Part 6 Despite requiring a close distance to inflict damage, its overwhelming physical might and near unstoppable control over time undeniably makes it one of the most dangerous Stands in the entire series. Super Strength/Senses/Speed/Precision: The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and incredible speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. DIO claims that The World is even stronger and faster than Star Platinum, since it bested the latter in a clash of rapid punches between the two. However, it is unclear if this is an aspect of DIO's vampiric nature or simply having greater experience with his Stand. Its main offense is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches and the occasional kick. Time Stop The World's signature power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself, DIO and anyone with the same power, to act within the duration of stopped time.Chapter 253, DIO's World Part 7 In the stopped time, DIO can move his own body freely along with any object he touches that he wishes to move, allowing him to strike his defenseless enemies, move to a superior position, and toy with his victims. The objects that DIO throws can momentarily move during stopped time before stopping, thus a flurry of thrown knives could fly for several meters before stopping near Jotaro.Chapter 258, DIO's World Part 12 It is notable that DIO needs to consciously activate Time Stop, which means that surprise attacks can prevent him from stopping time.Chapter 260, DIO's World Part 14 Because of DIO's weakened state during Part 3, this ability initially only works for up to 5 seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again.Chapter 255, DIO's World Part 9 However, thanks to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a maximum of nine seconds towards the end of Part 3.Chapter 262, DIO's World Part 16 However, had he not died, the period during for which DIO could have stopped time would have continued to grow, seemingly indefinitely.JoJo 6251 Stand Encyclopedia, P.124 Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 6 = * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * * * }} Other Appearances Eyes of Heaven An alternate evolved form of the Stand named The World Over Heaven appears in Eyes of Heaven, wielded by Heaven Ascension DIO. Gallery Manga= DioBurandoDesune.png|The World's first appearance TheWorldTimeStop.png|DIO and The World together TheWorld Muda rush.png|"MUDA MUDA MUDA" rush StarPlatinum&TheWorldClash.png|The World meets fists with Star Platinum WorldPunch.png|Star Platinum punches through The World's stomach after Jotaro's trick StarPlatinumvsTheWorld.png|The World's final clash with Star Platinum The World destroyed.png|The World, destroyed by Star Platinum's punch TheWorldTarot.png|DIO's tarot card representing "The World" TheWorld.jpg|''JoJo 6251'' profile TheWorldAGoGo.jpg|In Part 5 style, from JOJO A-GO!GO! |-| Anime= ShDio-W-TheWorld.png|First glimpse of The World, seen in a mirror's reflection The World gears.png|The World with its fists through clockwork cogs, symbolizing its complete control over time ZA WARUDO.gif|DIO stops time versus Joseph Joestar The World Tarot.png|DIO's tarot card representing "The World" TWStopping Bullets.png|DIO, awakening his Stand for the first time to stop a shotgun blast The World DIO.png|DIO finally revealing his Stand, The World TheWorld doom.png|DIO summoning The World to take on Kakyoin Kakyoin Death.png|The World punches straight through Kakyoin's chest StarPlatinumVSTheWorld.gif|The World and Star Platinum clashing fists TW SP clash.png|DIO and Jotaro face off TheWorldDonut.png|The World is punched through the chest by Star Platinum End of The World.png|The World is destroyed by Star Platinum's fatal punch OP4 The World.png|The World, shattering the screen in JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ The World stats.png|The World's stats The World stats ALT.png|The World's alternate stat card TheWorldOVA.jpg|The World in the OVA |-| Figure= Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8646.jpg|Super Action Statue figure Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8619.jpg|OVA color SAS Top23.jpg|Sand color SAS World01.jpg|Statue Legend figure The world second01.jpg|2nd Color Statue Legend 29975.jpg|Sofubi Figure chibi |-| Game= Theworldtrimmed.png|The World 's render, All Star Battle ZaWarudoEoH.png|The World's render, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= File:TheWorldCrusade.jpeg|The World from Crusade Card Game TheWorld4D.png|The World in the commercial for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Real 4-D Canvas 2.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Trivia *The World's name and power and the stair scene with Polnareff are a possible reference to the song "Stargazer" by Ronnie James Dio (DIO's namesake), verse 3: **"All eyes see the figure of the wizard" "As he climbs to the top of the world" "No sound, as he falls instead of rising" "Time standing still, then there's blood on the sand" **The design also may be a reference to the Song "Holy Diver" also by Ronnie James Dio. *The World was the first Stand to be created and designed by Araki, specifically to contrast with Jotaro's Star Platinum from the very beginning.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT *Coincidentally, the tarot card of The World was at one point referred to as "Time" in the deck.Tarotology: References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Part 3 Stands